Pirates of the Mare Nostrum
by ElmoDaHorse
Summary: Annabeth is a daughter of Athena on a Roman warship. Her ship is boarded by Greek pirates lead by Percy, a son of Poseidon. She is taken captive but will she surrender to Greek side or stay stubbornly Roman? Future Percabeth, I do believe. If you don't like it, don't read it. If it's similar to another, tell me. Review. MOMENTARY HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**ANOTHER story! Hope you like! If it's like another tell me. I think I've only read one Fan fic that has something to do with Percy being a pirate. Let me know if it's similar to another! Disclaimer to Rick...:(**

~oOo~

Percy stood at the bow of his ship, the 'Dromeda, short for Andromeda. When he was 12 he had joined a kind but ruthless band of pirates. Now he was the Captain. His Greek crew were kind and accepting as long as you weren't a Roman or other enemy. Then they were ruthless and fought well. They were outcast demigods who had been banished from their towns. A demigod of Hermes by the name of Luke had started the group. He had been taught by the centaur, Chiron and had passed on the training to the outcast demigods. Luke had died in a fight for a boat. Now, Percy was the Captain and a red headed mortal by the name of Rachel was his first mate. Rachel could fight but she wasn't as good as a demigod. She could see the monsters they fought for what they were but she didn't have the natural battle reflexes that a demigod did. Now Percy squinted into the horizon. A Roman ship approached steadily. Well, Percy reasoned, they _were_ in Roman waters. They had just come out of the Mare Nostrum for a bit of fun and pillaging on their fellow neighbours. Usually Percy was fair but it was Romans who had taken Luke's life and Percy's mother's.

"Boat ahead! Arm the ballista! Go below deck! They Romans! Wouldn't want them to think us Greeks are weak now would we?" The crew cheered as they got his meaning. They used this technique for taking down ships a lot. Percy himself had come up with it when he had to prove his worth when he started his sea life. Percy stayed on deck as the ship approached. A blonde boy, scrawny, maybe 18 yelled from the deck.

"Surrender _graecus_! You are no match for the might of Rome! Bow to your superiors!"

"What do you want Roman? We are here in the name of peace!" He yelled back thinking, _peace my ass_. He smiled to himself but it faded when a girl the same age as him (16) shouted from the bow of the Roman ship.

"The _graecus_ have committed many a crime against the people of Rome! Relinquish your gods and accept the Roman teaching!" She had startling grey eyes that made Percy laugh. The Romans had a daughter of Athena on their deck! The hypocrites!

"I wouldn't be talking blondie! Your mother is Athena!" He shouted with glee, smirking. The girl's face hardened.

"I am Roman! How dare you accuse me of such treachery! Man the cannons!" She yelled to her crew. They started running across deck, prepping scorpion ballista and cannons they must've have traded from some other country. Percy smirked. They didn't know they were facing a son of the sea god.

"You seal your doom Romans!" He shouted. The Romans laughed and Percy's grin widened.

"Ha! A single man on the deck of an abandoned trireme? What can you do?"

"Capsize you boat!" He called back. The crew roared with laughter, ignoring their weapons.

"Right!" The blonde 18 year old snorted. The blonde girl didn't look so sure. She whispered something in his ear and he snorted more.

"More reason to kill him! Fire!" He yelled. It failed. A wave almost capsized the ship and made some of the crew stumble. Percy grinned and yelled.

"Man the deck! Be ready to board!" Immediately Greeks streamed onto the deck, manning ballista and brandishing weapons as rope flew around seemingly by themselves. Percy stood, one foot on the side of his dragon-headed ship, holding a rope and smirking as his crew loaded ballista strong enough to blast through rock and started firing arrows and spears at the Romans. The long range weapons flew with deathly grace and all was silent for a second. _Boom!_ Ballista from the Grecian side fired mercilessly at their enemy, the arrows and spears hit home and Romans fell, left and right. Percy grinned wider and used the waves to bring the other boat within range of boarding. The 'Roman' girl snatched up a spare shield and unsheathed a dagger before taking up a defensive stance, her face tight in a scowl. And then the Greeks boarded.

~oOo~

Annabeth's POV

The Greek captain gave that irritating smirk again. The fool was over-confident. The Roman tactics were by far superior to the Greeks but still, something told Annabeth not to judge them too quickly, like a voice gently whispering something. She shuddered and remembered what the Greek captain had said about her being a daughter of a Greek goddess. A surge of rage swept through her body as she stabbed at a Greek. The Greek twisted to reveal a boy about her age with wavy brown hair, upturned eyebrows above eyes that held a mischievous glint and a mouth with a cheeky smirk. His ears were slightly pointed and no helm protected them.

"Oi Conner! It's the 'Roman' daughter of Athena!" The boy shouted and another boy, maybe a year younger but so close they could've passed for twins except for a slight height difference. The brother grinned too.

"Hypocrites the lot of them. Look at her eyes. She knows she's Greek!" 'Conner' laughed, pointing at her. They both wore the standard Greek armour with white tunics underneath and the loin-cloth like kilt. Greaves covered their shins, leading to worn leather sandals, their breast-plates were engraved with the image of the Greek god, Hermes. She growled savagely and attacked them. They started laughing whilst blocking her offensive.

"She is definitely Greek!" They shouted in union. Battle raged around her and Annabeth's fellow Romans were falling quickly. She growled again. She was _not_ going down without a fight. With a quick twist she knocked out one of the brothers and disarmed the other. She was about to stab him when a blade intercepted.

"Woah, no killing my crew blondie" The Greek captain shouted. He parried her strikes easily and laughed.

"You 'Romans' never change!"

"Bastard." She growled. The Captain raised his brows.

"Feisty, eh? My crew could use someone like you!" She glanced round quickly and saw that the fighting had stopped. She growled again.

"How about no killing _my_ crew?" She snarled. The Captain grinned and she realised he was just playing with her.

"MURDERERS!" She screamed. The Greeks laughed.

"Disarm her already Percy." A voice called.

"Nah, she's entertaining, Nicky." He called back. The voice huffed.

"Only joking." The captain said and with a flick of his wrist her dagger lay on the ground to the side of her. 'Percy' sheathed his sword and smiled at her.

"Pretty good fighter. Must be a Greek." The Greek crew shouted in response.

"Loot the ship then burn it down!" The captain shouted. Immediately the crew sprang into action and the captain turned towards a young boy with black hair. She took that as her chance. Diving down, she picked up her knife, twisted and stabbed the captain in the back. He winced and grabbed the boy's shoulder.

"Packs a punch that knife." He grunted then pulled the knife out quickly. Blood streamed down his back from the death blow.

"Ow." He muttered and fell over the side and into the water. The crew went about their business, not seemingly worried that their captain had just committed suicide. Annabeth grinned feeling pleased with herself when a blade pressed against her neck.

"Never bet against a son of Poseidon, _blondie_." A voice said softly. The _captain's_ voice.

~oOo~

**Good? Bad? Any advice? BTW, there's a story that I want to recommend. It's called The Runaways 1 by superhypercarrot which I believe is the username. It's really good, totally not mine and you should check it out. Also, I've got a few other stories that I'm writing. Go check them out too. One is a real hit. Review peeps, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided it was time to update. Anything you recognise as Rick's work is his, not mine...**

* * *

Percy dragged her below deck and to some big cage-like thing that already held two others. He threw Annabeth in there and gave a look of pity at the two.

"I'm really sorry I have to keep you here but you know the crew. They still don't trust you."

"I don't know why _you _do Perce. You have more reason to hate Romans than they do." The big bulky guy said.

"You did your best Percy and it's fine. I've tasted worse food." The dark skinned girl said to the Captain.

"That still doesn't make it right. I would prefer to let you have your liberty aboard the ship. Haze, if you start feeling sick, let me know. I'll see if I can do something about it."

"Thanks Perce." The captain nodded and left, locking the metal bar door behind him. Annabeth banged against the door.

"YOU-" A string of profanities left her mouth.

"For a Roman, you can swear pretty well!" Percy called before he disappeared. Annabeth yelled in frustration.

"There's no point yelling at him. He's as stubborn as a mule." A female voice called out. Annabeth turned to the sound. It was the dark skinned girl.

"It's not so bad here. Percy feeds us better than they did at the Roman camp he pillaged. To tell you the truth, I like the Greeks more. They not so uptight and formal about everything just never make a Greek warrior angry. There's every possibility that you won't live to see tomorrow." The boy said. His voice rumbled a bit which didn't surprise Annabeth because of how big he was. He was still shorter than Percy yet much more bulky. His black hair was close cut and his features were vaguely asian. He wore a loose-fitting dress looking thing. The girl wore a loose-fitting dress like thing as well except it was longer, reaching mid-calf whereas the boy's went to his knees.

"How are those comfortable?" Annabeth questioned, fingering her long toga. The dark-skinned girl laughed.

"How are _you_ comfortable? Maybe we should start with introductions?" Annabeth glared and turned away.

"For what it's worth my name is Hazel and this is Frank." The girl called again. Annabeth zoned out as the two started talking quietly to each other. Why had Percy taken her prisoner of all the people on her ship? Why did the Captain insist on saying Annabeth was Greek? Or that she was the daughter of a Greek goddess? If it was t- no. He was lying. Greeks were liars, no better than a slave, unworthy to lick the mud off her sandal. That was something that had been drilled into her at a young age. She would never sway from that belief. Her train of thoughts drifted to family. She wondered how her two younger brothers were, whether her father had acquired the job he wanted and also she dwelt on her mother. The one she had grown up with. Now, she wondered if she had been right to consider her, her actual mother. Everything the Greeks had told her made her think even more, her thoughts becoming a whirl wind. Suddenly she recalled a memory of a brother whom she had lost many years ago, out to sea. Yet another reason to hate Neptune. If the captain was indeed his spawn then she had every rite to hate him even more for taking away her ship. She started coming back to the present.

"-definitely Athena. I still don't quite like the goddess and she certainly acts Roman. If her eyes were different and her hair colour I might actually believe that she was Roman."

"I know Frank. Hush though..." Hazel murmured something else and the two fell into silence. Annabeth turned on them.

"Oh don't mind me! I'll just stay here. Continue talking about me!" Hazel looked guilty.

"Sorry-"

"Sorry?! You were talking about me in plain daylight right _behind_ me! And you say sorry?"

"Yes. We were wondering why Percy well, _kidnapped_ you. He never takes anyone without a good reason. He brought us with him because we helped him. We were..._are_ Romans too. You not the only one from Rome on this boat and by the looks of it, you're more Greek."

"Why does everyone say that?!" Annabeth paced furiously, waving her arms.

"Do you know about the goddess Minerva?" Frank asked quietly.

"Of course! She was Jupiter's daughter, a maiden goddess-"

"But do you know her Greek counter part?" Annabeth froze and stared at him gaping.

"I-ah, no."

"The Greeks saw her as a war goddess. She was fierce, brave, a brilliant tactician and a great fighter. The Romans see her as a toned down goddess, a maiden. We saw her as a goddess of crafts. We were scared to embrace the goddess as how the Greeks saw her. We were cowards to tone her personality down. She of all the goddesses is the most Greek."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"Everything. You have un-usually grey eyes. Athena's eyes, she has, or what Percy told us, curly hair. It's usually brown but maybe she decided to manipulate your image so that you were blonde. For some reason most of her children are blonde. You seem to ask a lot of questions and your current personality is fierce, another trait of the wisdom goddess."

"I am not the stupid daughter of some-" She used a lot of profanities before she said Athena's name. Thunder rumbled outside. Rain poured. Feet pounded above deck and someone thumped down the stairs. Percy appeared, his face carrying a slightly haggard look. His eyes were wild and dark and a steely grey swirled in them making Annabeth wonder whether the sea was that colour. He glanced quickly between Hazel and Frank...and his expression became worried.

"Zeus uh, sorry- Jupiter has thrown a fit. Rachel got a vision just before. Something about someone offending Ath-Minerva? Hazel, are you alright?" Annabeth spun to find Hazel clutching her stomach, her dark cheeks tinted green. She shook her head. Percy seemed to jolt into action.

"Frank, take her to my room. It'll be more comfortable and there should be some buckets. Get her water, should be some fruit there...or grain. I'm pretty sure I had a store of ginger there. Hazel," He knelt and grasped Hazel's shoulders, leaving the door open. Annabeth thought hard, thinking about how she would plan her escape. Grab the captain's weapon, run onto the deck, take out as many Greeks as she could and steal a life boat. Percy soothing voice made her come-to.

"Hazel, focus on a good day. Just out of Athens when we camped in that clearing. Focus on that. Think of the good times Haze. That's it, calm your breathing, focus on me and Frank, good, now, slowly stand for me." Hazel carefully rose to her feet, supported by the captain and Frank who were both quite steady on their feet even though the ship was rocking. Percy kept up a stream of encouraging words as he helped the sick girl steady herself. They led her out and only when Percy shut the door did she realise she had been so intrigued by what had just happened she had missed her opening. She banged against the door for a bit shouting insults at any Greeks who passed. It wasn't long before the captain returned. He carefully opened the door and slid inside still steady on his feet despite the raging sea. He crossed his arms and looked at her steadily. She took in his appearance of knee-length chiton covered in leather armour, leather greaves protected his shins and his feet were adorned in worn leather sandals. Leather gauntlets protected his forearms also and a sword of leaf-bladed design hung at his left hip meaning he must fight right-handed. What he wore was simple, nothing one would expect for a captain to wear. Annabeth thought Greek pirate captains would be like the Roman ones who wore their best everyday and walked around in polished plate armour. But no, this captain wore the same as his crew, possibly strengthening his leadership because he mixed with his crew. She glared up at him.

"What do you want?"

"Frank told me, quite by accident that you were the one who insulted Athena. I would have guessed it anyway. Hazel and Frank are not stupid enough to go around insulting goddesses."

"Excuse me? Are you implying that I am stupid?!"

"Why yes I am. Only the impulsive would insult someone they should not." The rain died down a little and the gale force wind slowed slightly. Percy tilted his head to one side.

"Thalia must have appealed to his good side." He muttered.

"Who is Thalia?"

"My cousin. Charing daughter of Zeus who is the Lieutenant of Artemis. Dianna to you."

"I know who Artemis is! And I am not the daughter of some wretched Greek goddess!" She fumed. The captain's look darkened dangerously. He grabbed her upper arm and dragged her out of the cell like cage. He then pulled her above deck and shoved towards the mast.

"Let her choose a weapon." He said quietly. A big burly man came forward with a chest over-flowing with weapons. Annabeth carefully selected a dagger that was simple yet un-used. She noticed Percy wince when he saw the blade. He stood in front of her, weaponless.

"Go on." He challenged. Annabeth rushed forward, stabbing sideways. Percy grabbed her wrist and twisted it.

"Nice try but you'll have to do better." He whispered in her ear. He pushed her forward and the ring of Greeks shoved her back at their captain. Her toga got in the way and she cursed.

"Accursed clothing." She mumbled and ripped a gash from her knee around. A few of the male population cheered. She glared at them and they laughed harder.

"Filthy Greeks." Feeling the ships rage she turned back to their captain who was leaning against the mast, the dark sky casting shadows over him. He had his head bowed and she caught the glimpse of his eyes looking at her when lightning flashed. Growling, Annabeth threw her knife and it embedded itself in the mast. The captain didn't move like he had _known_ where the knife was going to hit. Gingerly, he pulled the knife out of the mast, holding it like it was about to explode. He tossed it on the deck in front of her. She didn't pick it up.

"Well, then daughter of Athena, you have less fight in you than I thought." The captain again challenged her and expressed the point even more by taking up a loose stance with his arms crossed. Annabeth was jolted by the ship whereas Percy stood strong. Even in her vulnerable position he did not attack. He just stood, taunting her even more. Annabeth refused to rise to the bait though. She stayed on the ground. No one moved. A Greek strode forward, sword unsheathed.

"Just let me kill her already." He snarled.

"No." The captain said quietly.

"What was that captain?" The Greek asked innocently.

"No. Do you want the wrath of Athena to follow you into battle? You are foolish." The Greek ignored the captain and raised his sword, ready to kill Annabeth. A knife appeared in the man's chest.

"Treason." A new voice growled. It was female and fierce. The man fell backwards a girl, maybe 14 or 15 strode forward in a silvery chiton, her back hair, short-ish and spiky. Her blue eyes were icy and she had a bow strapped to her back, hunting boots adorned her feet and a tiara was set in her hair. A silver bracelet was placed on her left wrist. She got to the dead crew member and pulled the knife out. She cleaned the blade carefully and sheathed it at her waist.

"Anyone who is stupid enough to go against orders ends up like this." She gestured to the dead man. A slightly surprised look was on the captain's face.

"You know, I have my own ways of dealing with those who go against orders."

"Oh like what Percy? You toss them onto a dock in Greece? You've gone soft."

"Thalia, don't try me. Has Zeus calmed down? Or has he decided to torture me further with this storm?" The girl smirked cheekily.

"Oh you wish Kelp Head. No, he is dis-pleased with this one." She pointed to Annabeth who still lay on the ground.

"And who are you _graecus_?" Annabeth spat. Thalia glared at the blonde girl.

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus. Technically you are my niece child of _Athena_."

* * *

"Let me go!" Annabeth yelled as she twisted and turned trying to get out of Thalia's strong grip. The daughter of Zeus opened the cell door and shoved Annabeth in.

"Good bye. Do keep quiet or I'll cut out your tongue."

"You wouldn't." Thalia raised her dark eyebrows.

"I am a Huntress. I have no objection to rid my cousin of something annoying."

"Thalia, let it go. Come, I need to check on Hazel." The captain called. His cousin threw Annabeth one last glare before turning with a swish of her chiton to go to the captain's quarters.

"SPINELESS GITS!" She yelled after them. Percy offered a smirk.

"Only you would think that _Roman_." He said the last word like it was a curse, the worst curse of all. He turned and left Annabeth to her misery.

* * *

**I updated. Not my best but still, not my worst either. Anyway, chapters to write, clothes to wash...FAVE, FOLLOW, REVIEW!**


End file.
